Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch device which has multiple control circuits for controlling different areas on a touch panel, and thus the areas can respectively operate in a normal state or in a power-saving mode, thereby saving power.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to enhance visual enjoyment for users of portable electronic devices, such portable electronic devices have been developed to have high resolution and large panels. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable electronic device has one single control integrated circuit 10, which is used to control the touch detection of the panel 11. To achieve real-time report-and-response for touch detection, the control integrated circuit 10 has to adopt a high frequency to perform scans and touch-detection operations, however this results in increased power consumption during the touch-detection operation of the portable electronic device. For touch devices with large panels, the power consumed by touch-detection operations can be great.